War Against the Sky
by Cricket the Clarinetist
Summary: Nico is sent to Hogwarts to fetch the half blood army when the gods were wary that Uranus wants revenge on the gods for killing his wife. But as usual, the Golden Trio is sticking their noses in the wrong place. And what's up with Hermione? / Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prolouge

**A.N. Here's the prologue of my latest project! :P. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Cho Chang stood up from her chair in the Room of Requirement. "Is everyone hear?'

The Slytherin son of Athena looked up from his Defence Against the Dark Arts book (_A Guide to_ _t__he Three Unforgivable Curses_, _by Tom Marvolo_ _Riddle)_. "Yes Cho. Now, can you please hurry up? I need to write an essay on the Unforgivable Curses for Snape."

She sighed. "Alright Draco. I'll tell you why I called you all straightway. "Uranus" she heard someone stifle a giggle and glared at them."saw what happened to his wife, in the clouds, right?

The wizards nodded.

"So now, he wants to come down and take revenge. Nice guy, right? Well, this means we have another war coming up."

Groans and prayers to Fortuna and Nike arose from the demigods. "When will we ever get a break?"

Cho glared at the daughter of Aphrodite. "We're the children of gods, for Zeus' sake, Romilda."

She then turned back to the rest of the group. "Yes, I know, not very good timing with Voldemort." Almost all the half-bloods flinched. "The good news is, though, Nico's coming after winter break."

"Is that it Cho?" Draco looked (very) impatient.

"Yes Drakon. Now you can go miss the ambrosia, nectar, and Little Tiber water _specially _delivered by the gods _ones a_ _year_ and do your _boring_ Unforgivable Curse essay." She took out a basket of the godly food and started handing the treats out. It was not only a treat at Hogwarts, but a necessity as well. Hogsmade doesn't have a store that sells the godly treats.

He glared at her. "Fine. I'll stay." He grabbed a plastic-wrapped large square of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar.

He then sat down by Neville, whose acne was already going away by a swig of Little Tiber water.

"What house do you think Nico's gonna be in?''

Draco replied with a stiff, "Gryffindor."

Neville raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking Slytherin."

"He better be in Gryffindor after what happened to Luna." They turned their heads and saw the daughter of Athena working on some hologram battle strategies with Cho.

"She's going to be alright man. We're all watching her."

"Maybe some more than others." The gray eyed teen muttered. Neville blushed and continued.

"Thank the gods Pomfrey's a daughter of Apollo, or her leg wouldn't be back by now."

Draco clench and unclenched his fist remembering his half-sister getting bitten of by a hell-hound and losing a leg. He then looked at his wristwatch.

It was almost midnight.

"Well, gotta go." Draco put the ambrosia in his pocket. "See you after break?"

"Better be alive by then Draco, and not prepared for You-Know-Who's Christmas dinner." The son of Proserpina smiled. "Okay. See you later Malfoy!"

"By Longbottom!" And the son of Athena walked out of the Room of Requirement, not knowing what the Fates laid down for him in the future.

**A.N. Hello fellow Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fans! Proserpina is the Roman goddess of springtime, by the way... Who should be Cho's mother? Mnemosyne or Hebe? Review or PM me! :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. My first crossover! R&R!**

* * *

Nico di Angelo took a deep breath, standing between platforms 9 and 10. Now, if Hecate was right, he needed to run through one of the pillars... _Now, _he thought_, Which one?_

The ambassador of Pluto ran towards the wall... and bumped into it. He rubbed his head, wondering what he did wrong.

"It's that one dear." She pointed to the magical pillar across it and Nico inwardly sighed.

_That's all that was wrong? _He thought to himself_. I'm an idiot._

"First time to Hogwarts?"

The son of Hades nodded, still rubbing his head. "I'm a transfer student from America."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, then looked at Hermione, who was staring at the transfer student wide-eyed.

_What's wrong with her?_ Harry thought.

"Hello, I'm Ron." The redhead held out his hand, and di Angelo shook it.

"I'm Nico di Angelo."

"Hermione Granger." The bushy-haired girl would not make ey contact with him.

Nico di Angelo stared at the green-eyed boy. "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Ron gasped. "You don't know the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Nico shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Am I suppose to know?''

"No, of course not." Harry said hastily."I'm Harry Potter."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mrs. Weasly said."The train leaves in fifteen minutes."

The teenagers ran through the wall. Nico felt a hand on his wrist and was pulled to a corner.

Harry the invisibility cloak out of his coat pocket."Come on."

The trio slipped under it, disappearing in the sunlight. They then followed the black-haired boy in the shadows.

"You will go into Gryffindor." Draco Malfoy told his friend.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Why can I not stay with the Snakes? Make your answer quick: I can feel Thanatos's rag creeping closer."

"I'll tell you straightway then: Alias to be kept, go into Gryffindor-"

The Golden Trio exchanged looks. Draco wanted Nico to go into Gryffindor? That doesn't fit.

"-and Luna must be protected."

_This day is getting odder by the minute. _Thought Harry_._

"Luna's doing fine." Nico said, _trying_ to assure him.

The train's whistle blew, signaling there was five minutes until the train left.

"Protect her Nico. 'Cause I can't, 'til ca-"

"Shh!" Nico attempted to place a hand on the son of Athena's mouth, but his friend pushed it away.

"Fine Draco. I will."

"Swear on Styx."

The son of Hades face hardened. "I swear Drakon." Draco's face softened and Nico heard thunder rumble above. The train's whistle then blew again. "I gotta go, because the Trio," The ambassador of Pluto glared where they were hiding and Harry's bones turned to ice. How did he know they were there? "might be waiting for me."

The son of Athena facepalmed. "Come on. You are going with them?"

"What's wrong with them?"

"They are my worst enemy." Nico looked at Draco with the _really, dude? _look."Okay, my worst _school _enemy. _Not_ my worst enemy, but still. I got to go, Nico. Good luck with the Lions."

They shook hands again, and Nico said: "Same with the Snakes, Drakon. I'll watch her. I promise."

The Golden Trio rapidly ran over to the luggage and Harry stuffed the cloak in his coat pocket. Nico walked casually over and grabbed his luggage.

"Well, see you guys later." As he walked over to the train, Hermione called him.

"Nico, do you want to sit with us in the train?" Hermione had the same thing in mind as Harry did: He wanted to learn more about this mysterious boy.

Nico gave a strained smile. "Okay." The train whistle blew again. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's get on board!"

And so they did, sprinting after Nico di Angelo: the new demigod at Hogwarts.

**A.N. Yes, I know it's short.**

**My disclaimer is on my profile, if you were wondering... See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Golden Trio and Nico settled in an empty train compartment. Neville walked inside and a grin broke on his face.

Nico's eyes widened. "You come here?"

Neville looked at him with the _duh_ look. "No, I just appeared to stalk you like a creep on the train." The demigods laughed. "Yeah, I come here. Did Drakon tell you-"

Nico cut him off with a look. "So, how's Trevor?"

Neville sighed. "He's lost. Again. Have to bring him to Percy soon too. He's getting sick. Again."

"You're friends with my brother?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Neville and Nico exchanged looks of amusment. "No, a different Percy. Well, I have to go Nico. Bye." The member of the Fourth Cohort then left the room.

_Weird. _Harry thought_. First Malfoy wants Nico to be in Gryffindor, then Neville walks in and isn't afraid of the American who reeks death, but doesn't stink. And Nev's more outgoing too. What's going on? Who is Nico di Angelo?_

"Hello Weasel, Potter." Harry turned to the voice, and saw Draco leaning on the doorframe. He then saw Nico. "I heard there is an exchange student here. Come with me newbie, you're hanging with the wrong people."

Nico wanted to take the offer to be with his friend, but the stupid keep-your-alias thing kept playing in his mind.

"Malfoy, I heard that you now have an Animangus-what are you, a ferret?"

Nico rolled his eyes. That was the best Harry Potter could do? He could feel his friend seeth inside his stormy eyes. If the Trio knew it was an owl, and was going to make fun of that, they were in big trouble. Not only with the son of Athena, but with the goddess herself. Draco was about to snap back, but then Cho walked by the door.

"Oh, hi Harry. Τι κάνεις εδώ Draco?" Cho spoke in Greek.

"Κάνοντας πλάκα του Πότερ, duh."

Nico's eyes widened. No one ever talks to the daughter of Mnemosyne like that. Ever.

"Είστε τυχεροί που δεν μπορώ να σας νικήσει μέχρι τώρα, ή θα είχα το τομάρι σου!"

The gray eyed boy smirked. "Δοκιμάστε μου."

She slapped him. "Potter είναι εδώ, γι 'αυτό δυστυχώς δεν μπορεί. Τώρα πηγαίνετε ηλίθιος!"

He rubbed his cheek. "Fine. I'll go." The son of Athena then left.

Cho looked at Nico straight in the eye. "Eight o'clock. Two weeks from now. Bye Harry!"

Harry blinked. Draco seems to be obeying Cho? What was happening?

They turned, and saw Luna reading the Quibbler upside-down. (Nico could tell it was in Greek, but the Mist was 'active', so...)

"Hi Luna. How did you get in here?" Potter asked.

_Alias Nico. _The gray eyed daughter of Athena thought to him,_ Remember._

Luna had a special gift. She could communicate with telepathy. Enough said.

The son of Hades nodded ever so slightly to her.

"I was in here the whole time, Harry."

_Your mom helped you?_ Nico wondered.

She nodded in his mind._ Yup. I missed the train and was going to be late._

"Now, who is this?" Luna gestured to her fellow demigod.

"Nico di Angelo." Nico played along. Hopefully, the two weeks would come soon.

"Do you believe in the Fates?"

"Luna, they are not real!" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

Her harmless, misty gray eyes became stormy and menacing. Lovegood wanted an answer.

"Yes Luna. I believe in them."

"Then we are sealed by Fate." Luna smiled. _My brother is paranoid. _She thought to Nico._ Drakon made you swear by Styx! I could take care of myself, seriously._

He smiled, and then the power went out. Nico saw the Trio and Luna take out their wands out of their pockets, so he followed their lead.

_Dementors or monsters?_ Luna Lovegood thought to herself.

Dementors or monsters?

* * *

**A.N. Translation!**

**"Oh, hi Harry. What are you doing here Draco?" Cho spoke in Greek.**

**"Making fun of Potter, duh."**

**Nico's eyes widened. No one ever talks to the daughter of Mnemosyne like that. Ever.**

**"You are lucky that I can't beat you up now, or I would have the skin you!"**

**The gray eyed boy smirked. "Try me."**

**She slapped him. "Potter is here, so I unfortunately can not. Now go idiot!"**

**He rubbed his cheek. "Fine. I'll go." The son of Athena then left.**

** Bye for now! Disclaimer on profile!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. Here you go! Once again, my disclaimer is on my profile...**

* * *

A tall, cloaked figure walked through the door and faced Nico. Harry's scar began to pain and he could only see colors swirling everywhere. Nico lowered his wand, and glared at the tall figure.

"Thanatos! What are you doing here!" Nico di Angelo hissed at the death god, and looked at the Trio.

"Lord Zeus and your father wanted to know if you're done with your mission yet. And here." Thanatos pulled out a bottle of Hellfire from his cloak pocket.

"I not even at Hogwarts yet!" Nico said. Then he mumbled, "_Di immortales."_

The death god raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Di immortales."

"Language boy! And respect too! By the way, when are you going to reach Hogwarts?"

"Once you get off! The train hasn't moved since you came!"

Thanatos blinked. "Well sorry. I'll just leave-" He then noticed the green-eyed boy. "Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Well, you're not on my death list." He pulled out his iPad and scrolled. "You're names not here, so no one's gonna leave the train with me today. Bye!"

The lights flickered back on and Harry Potter blinked and sat down dizzy. _What happened?_

The train pulled in and they were climbing of. When Nico finally stepped out, he thought of four words:

_Annabeth would love this._

He sighed, and continued thinking. _She's gonna have a heart attack when she steps foot here. And Percy's going to have to listen to all that rambling-_

_Annabeth's coming? _Cho asked him in his mind. _And Percy is too?_

_Umm... yes..._

_Luna tell everyone. Help spread the news._

After a couple of seconds, he all the demigod's souls thinking in happiness, _Chase and Jackson are coming! Yay!_

He rolled his eyes. He was going to have to watch his mind.

_"Look Dad!" _Nico turned and saw a threstral. He sighed. His, Phantom, was back in the Underworld. The son of Hades pet it's muzzle.

"_We would be honored to carry you, my lord."_

_"Thank you." _The ambassador of Pluto hopped in a carriage and helped Luna, Neville, and the Golden Trio up into it. They road of in silence.

*****Nico is your linbreaker today! Say hi Nico!*****

Inside the Great Hall was... Words couldn't do justice. All he knew is that Annabeth would keep rambling all about domes and that type of junk...

"We will be having an exchange student from Circe's Academy be Sorted." Professor Dumbledore said. "I expect you all to give him a warm welcome."

The son of Hades walked up to the stool, sat, and placed the ragged hat on his head.

_Another one of you demigods! This is out of hand!_

_Wait, you can read my mind?_

_Well, I can look into it, if that's what you mean. Now, down to business._

_You have the loyalty of Hufflepuff, the mind of Ravenclaw, the courage of Gryffindor, and you're cunning like the Slytherins. My, you could fit in any House! I think you would be good in Slytherin-_

_No._

_No? Why no?_

_I made a promise on Styx to protect Draco's sister._

_Luna Lovegood?_

_Yes._

_Fine_ _then_. The hat then shouted,"Gryffindor!"

_Why did it take so long to sort him? _Harry thought.

Nico walked up to the Gryffindor's table, and sat down.

His housemates gave him a weak applause, then settled down to eat.

**A.N. The end of the chappie! Review! Press the button that says review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. This is how I'll make it up to you for waiting for DAYS. The chapter is worth 893 words! So thank me by reviewing! Now go ahead and read (and review) it already! **

"Peeves!" Nico di Angelo caught the ghost about to pop a water balloon (or ink balloon, since Nico saw that it was not as translucent) over a first-year's head.

Peeves eyes widened at the sight of the Ghost King. He placed the balloon in his other hand and bowed. "Master..."

The little Asian boy under the prankster ghost looked up and stepped out of the way.

"Peeves, What. Are. You. Doing?"

"It-it was only a li-lit-tle t-tri-ck s-sir." Peeves seemed more afraid each second. Students passing by in the hallway stared at the sight of Nico and the ghost. A crowd was beginning to form.

"You are wise to be afraid of Thanatos, really. If you weren't, you would be wandering in the Fields of Asphalt for eternity."

Peeves mumbled something that Harry didn't get.

"I'll make a deal with you though, Peeves." A grin started to form on Nico's lips. "If you leave umm... my kind, I'll give you a book written by the Stolls, in my language, of course, and when Percy comes, bring on anything you want. Ink balloons, fart arrows, you name it. Just not death, 'k?"

Peeves nodded, and happily floated away. The little Asian boy ran up to Nico.

"Thanks Nico." The boy looked down at his toes. "I gotta go, or I'll be late for class. Bye Nico!"

The boy ran of in the other direction.

''No problem!" Nico called out. "See you!" He then noticed the crowd. "What? Don't you have anything else to do?"

He then saw the Golden Trio. "Hey, can you guys show me where the library is?"

"Umm... okay..." Harry said as his friends nodded, and lead him through the hallway.

"Percy's going to be very mad at Peeves, Nico." Ron told the new Gryffindor. "And how do you know he's coming?"

Nico chuckled. "Not your brother, Ron. A different Percy. The one Flower Head and I were talking about on the train."

"Flower Head?"

"Neville."

"Just because he's good at Herbology doesn't mean he's a 'flower head'." Harry said.

Nico stopped, and looked into Harry's eyes. The Boy-who-Lived scar burned. "Sheesh Harry. Don't you get a joke?"

They turned a corner, and stopped at the library. "Thanks guys! See you later!" He then disappeared in a shelf of books.

"I think we should follow him." Harry said, the pain in his scar fading away.

Ron blinked. "What?"

"We. Should. Follow. Nico." Harry spoke more clearly, as if talking to a three-year-old.

"And why?"

This time Hermione explained for him. "Isn't it strange how Peeves obeyed him? How Neville's friends with him? And, obviously, you can see Harry's scar was burning. Now, come on!" Hermione dragged the boys into the library.

*******I am your line-breaker today. Go Slytherin!*******

Nico search up and down the rows of books. Annabeth would love this place.

Now all he needed to do was find his sixth-year text books in Greek...

"Hello? Nico, is that you?" Luna's head popped out of a rack of books. "The books you want are over here."

He walked over, and saw shelves of Latin and Greek books. He then turned to Luna, whose nose was in a book called _Kreimer's Guild to Wizard Architecture, by Sean Kreimer_

"Um, Luna? Do you know where the books for sixt-"

"I got a set for you already." She then pushed a stack of books towards him. "Here you go."

********Oh look! Another line-breaker!********

Harry Potter and his friends hid behind the shelves. Hermione's nose was already in a book.

"Hermione!" His friend looked up from _Muggle Myths Around the World, edited Aries__ Fernandez_.

"Hmm? What Harry?" She looked up.

"It's not time for reading 'Mione." He hissed.

"Fine. But at least let me check this out."

"Okay." Harry sighed. "Fine. Ron and I will be here after you do it, 'k?"

"So, I heard you saved Cho's little brother, huh Nico?" Luna said, and looked up from her book.

"Yup. And I told Peeves when Percy comes to through every single prank on him."

Luna let out a wide grin. "He is going to hate that."

The ambassador of Pluto returned the grin. "Yup. By the way, do you have the book the Stolls wrote?"

"Let's see..." She fingered the bindings. "Here it is!" She took _1,000 Pranks for Experts, by Conner and Travis Stoll_ from the shelf.

"What's the duplicating spell?"

"Here, I'll do it. _Gemino__." _Luna placed the original book back on the shelf.

"Thanks Luna!" Nico grabbed the book and placed it in his school bag. "See you in two weeks?"

"Rather in Charms class." Luna replied. "Bye."

**A.N. There's one more demigod that is not part of the demigod army. If you know who she is, PM me who should be her godly parent. (And no Athenas, Minervas, or Posiedons! Please!)**

**Review or I will send my minions on you!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N. RRE. Read, _review_, and enjoy!**

Nico di Angelo walked to Magical Creatures class with Hagrid, the new sixth-year library books in his messenger bag. He met Draco half way.

"Let me tell you this, Nico." Draco said, as they were now in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. "This class has a half giant for a teacher. Plus, he brought dangerous creatures on the ground. Also, you really don't learn anything here. You could learn more from a mortal."

Nico looked at his friend questionably. "Then why do we attend it?"

Draco shrugged. "The gods think it's useful. All the demigods attend it. Now come on!"

They gasped when they saw Hagrid's presentation.

"Now, today you will be studying in a group of five to each creature. I expect three pages of notes at the end of the session. Good luck."

Di Angelo understood what Hagrid meant by good luck. The was a threstral, Cerberus (Nico could tell it was only a couple of years old. A cerberus has fully matured at age 30.), a chimaera, a bowtruckle, and a hippogriff.

"Bye." Draco (_The Coward,_ Nico thought, _What's wrong with a chimera? Or cerberus?_) walked over the bowtruckle. Harry Potter and his friends were then seen by the son of Athena.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

Harry Poter decided to tell the truth. "Well, we felt bad and wanted to give Hagrid a chance.''

Hermione then saw Buckbeak. "Come on." She dragged them away.

"Hello Nico." Luna sat down by the threstral with Cho, feeding it some beef jerky. "Do you want to come?"

"Umm, sure." The son of Pluto gave the black-winged creature some jerky. "You said I'll see you at Charms."

She shrugged. "That's next, anyways. I thought you weren't going to come to this class, so, yeah."

"I miss my brother."

The other two demigods turned to see Cho's single tear drip down her cheek.

"Michael? I saved him from Peeves." Nico saw another tear slide down and knew that was not what she meant.

"I mean Ian." She said quietly. The other two exchanged glances, knowing where the conversation was going.

Ian was the one who rescued Cho and her smaller full sibling to Kronos's army. The half-brother was close to Cho, who was back then a scared twelve year olds. He died stepping in front of Cho, and receiving the poisoned arrow from a huntress.

Cho wiped her tears on her sleeve, took a breath, and looked up. "Never mind guys... It's just the threstral..."

She wrote down a note and wiped her eyes on her sleeve again.

"If you want," Nico said, "You can come down and see him after school's over. He patted her back. "And Cedric too. They are loving Elysium."

"What? How did Ian go to Elysium if he-" She patted the creature.

"He died saving you. I also pulled a few strings, and got him there..."

Cho smiled and pat the hell horse. Nico could feel his heart skipped a beat at Cho Chang's smile...

The moment was lost in the screams of the other peers.

Draco looked wide-eyed at Nico with ashes on his face, holding a glimmering bronze spear and had a helmet on his head.

Nico understood, and pulled out his ring (Hecate charmed his skull ring to transfigure into his weapon to hide it in plain sight) and twisted the skull.

The daughter of Mnemosyne got out twin bronze and silver daggers cooled in River Styx.

Luna nocked an arrow on her bow.

The other demigods were branishing their weapons.

"Go Harry!" Draco shouted to his peer. "Go!"

"No." Harry pulled out his wand. "For all I know, you could be using dark magic." At this the half blood son of Athena rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here, Potter!"

"NO!"

"Umm, guys, now might not be the right time..." Nico pointed to the chimera charging.

Draco rolled over, and scratched the monster's back.

"_Stupify_!" Harry's spell bounced of the monster's hide and hit a mortal fifth-year.

"The spells won't work on the monster, Harry!" Luna shouted from the side. "Just go!''

"_Aguamenti!" _The water only evaporated by the heat of fire of the chimera.

Nico nipped the beast at the ear, which only made it angrier.

"What's wrong with this thing!" Matthew Saar shouted. The demigods then dodged a powerful bast of fire. "It's not disintegrating yet!"

"Aim for the eyes!" A daughter of Minerva shouted.

The fire-breathing monster jumped on Luna, who slid under it and released an arrow where the eye would have been.

Hermione Granger stabbed the chimera on it's back with her long, golden dagger, and its remains blew away in the sand.

**A.N. 'Mione's a demigod! Tell me who her godly relative should be by reviewing! So review now, please.**

**(See Melly! I even said please!)**

**Sorry. Inside joke. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hi everyone! I am sooo sorry for not updating in a while! I went on a retreat with my church for three days and two nights, and after three very short, busy days, went to Texas for a week. Now just read** _r_**ead, **_r_**eview, and **_e_**njoy!**

* * *

Hermione wiped her weapon with the hem her skirt and looked up at their faces, full of shock and surprise. "What? Can't a half blood have some fun?"

"Hermione," Ron told her, "hate to break it to you, but you're a muggle-born, not a half blood."

The witch ignored him and bent to pick up the spoil of war: a chimeara fang. "Hmm." She muttered to herself, "Might be useful in potions." She then pocketed the tooth.

Meanwhile, Draco bent down to help his sister sit up. "___Episkey_." He muttered, and half of the scratches on Luna's back faded away.

"Are you okay?"

Surprisingly, she glared at him and stood up. "What do you mean by okay, Malfoy?" She said coldly. Draco flinched at the sound of his last name. His sister only called people by there last names if she was pissed of. She then continued in a calm, but still cold voice. "Yes, I'm okay from sliding on my back and almost getting burnt to ashes by a monster."

She pulled out her big square of ambrosia from her pocket, unwrapped it, and popped a chunk into her mouth. "But I am not okay on how you keep looking out for me. Yes, demigods are suppose to keep an eye on each other, but this-this is ridiculous."

She took a swig of Little Tiber water, and then put her treats away. "All the other Houses watching me. Seriously. This is getting out of hand.''.

"My leg is fine Draco. We will soon be in the middle of _two wars._ You _cannot_ watch your sister's back without getting hit by an arrow, poisoned, bitten, or simply getting stomped on by a monster or killed enemy demigod."

_Two wars? _Harry thought._ Demigod? What?_

"Luna," Cho looked at her housemate kindly. "I think that is enough. Draco, she is right about the matter getting out of hand. Luna, he's trying to be the best brother that he could be. He reminds me of-" She began to get quiet. "Ian."

She then straightened her back, and seemed to calm down. "We have an important matters to talk about. The meeting will be moved to this week, Saturday, same time, same place."

The daughter of Mnemosyne took a breath. "We all have classes to go to. Now come on, or we'll all be late."

"Hermione, what is this all about?" Ron asked his friend.

"Tell us 'Mione. We can help you."

Nico snorted. "Harry? Ron?" They turned their heads to his voice. "Hermione can't help you." He then glanced at the teenage girl's face, clouded with worry. "Can't help you to understand, anyways. Don't interfere. This is none of your business."

"We have the rights to know!" Harry argued. "She's our best friend!"

"We are going to go into troubling times. There is too much danger. Save your skins while you can."

"Too much danger?" Harry shot back. "I've been in danger my whole life! Plus, we need to defeat Voldemort!"

"Some of us here have faced a much more powerful enemy."

The redhead boy and a few others flinched.

"We faced Death Eaters when we were twelve." Ron boasted. "And we dueled many times, and won."

"And I made my first kill when I was eleven. Now, what do you think of that?" Nico shot back.

A pause came from Harry and Ron. "What?" They asked in shock.

Nico waved his hand, dismissing the matter. "Classes are about to start. Now come on-"

"Hello, Miss Chang." All the talking ceased at the sound of the Headmaster. "Now Hagrid, can you take Miss Salazar and Miss Kaiser back to their classes please." Hagrid and the two fourth years then headed to the castle.

"Now I think the rest of you-" He gestured to the rest of the class, "-have some explaining to do."

***** Voldomort is your line breaker today! Say hi Baldy!*****

_Wow, _Nico thought_, That's how much trouble a chimera can make._

_Does anyone know how to manipulate the Mist? _Cho asked in everyone's mind.

Nico could sense everyone shaking their heads.

_I do. _A voice thought to all of them.

_Hermione? How came you mind message? Who's your pare-_

_One question at a time, Luna. _Hermione inwardly laughed at the grey eyed girl's impatiantness. _It's because of my mother, I get her gift._

"Oh here we are now." Dumbledore said, and then popped a Lemon Drop in his hand. "Do you want one?"

They all shook their heads. "I think you all have some explaining to do. Now Nico, what is this about a more powerful enemy?"

**A.N. Yes, a lame ending, I know. Just review this chappie, and we'll see about another one posted soon. ;P**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hi everybody! I'm back! Well, RRE! **

"None of your old business, Dumbles." Nico spat back. "Plus, we have three nosy people here, so why would we explain it to you?"

"Hey! Hermione is not nosy! And how _dare _you disrespect the Headmaster!"

"I wasn't talking about the powerful half blood, Harry," Nico replied, "I was talking about you, Ron, and the old coot."

"Powerful half blood?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked, ignoring the second insult. "Who?"

"Hermione, _sir. _Not to mention Chang, Vane, Longbottom, and myself. And Luna and Draco too, though I'm not sure if he inherited their mother's wisdom, like Luna. He's got no brain."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Whatever, Drakon." Nico said.

Albus then spoke again. "Their mother's wisdom? Hermione as a half blood? What is going on, Mr. Di Angelo? Miss Chang?"

The son of Pluto turned to Hermione. "Give me your dagger, Granger."

"No."

"Unless you prefer to get slaughtered by skeleton warriors, I think you should give me the dagger." She handed him the weapon. "Thank you. Now Cho, do you recognize this?"

The daughter of Mnemosyne's eyes widened. "Th-That-That's I-Ian's dagger." Nico then handed the imperial gold dagger to her. Cho's fingertips traced the scythe and hourglass. "The symbols of Kronos."

"Kronos? What is this all about?" Albus then eyed the dagger. "Please hand me the weapon, Miss Chang."

"Sorry _sir, _but I cannot do that."

The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because it was her dead brother's." Luna Lovegood said. "So therefore, it belongs to her."

"No it doesn't." Hermione said to Luna. "It is _mine."_

"No, it's Cho's." A voice shouted from the demigod crowd.

"No, it's 'Mione's!" Ron shouted with a Lemon Drop in his mouth.

"Ummm, Ron?" Harry then nudged his friend in the ribs to get his attention (Ronald was stealing as many candies as he could and was stuffing them in the pockets of his robes), "You do realize Hermione will use it to gut us if we don't do our homework, right?"

"Ah, my grandmother would be proud of this." Hermione sat down with Nico watching Professor Dumbledore try to split up the arguing group. ("It's Hermione's!"/"No, it's Cho's!")

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Your grandmother?"

"She's Eris."

"Oh."

They watched the chaos for a second, and then continued. "I must say, you do look familiar Hermione..."

"You don't remember me?"

"Why should I?"

Her eyes widened. "You seriously don't remember? We were fighting by Helios's tree in the Second Titan war, Di Angelo. You disarmed me, and then I skidded over to Ian's body and grabbed the dagger. Does that ring a bell?"

Nico then pulled out a dagger from his jacket and handed it to her. "Is this yours then?"

She took the weapon out of the sheath and eyed it carefully. "Thanks Di Angelo." She then thrust the weapon in his chest and then pulled it out quickly. Blood started soaking in his black shirt. Her lips formed into a smirk. _Always know friend from foe, Nico. Or you might not live another day._

*******Line breaker! Hi again. Hope you like it so far. Review!*******

Serverus Snape sat at his desk, watching the second year make Cure for Boils.

_Sev._

Lily's ex-best friend jumped in his seat. _Nikki?_

_Help._

Severus suddenly felt his Greek brother's life slipping away. The swords instructor of Camp Jupiter suddenly stood up and ripped of his black cape, revealing a sheathed Stygian iron sword. He sprinted out the door. _Where are you?_

_Dumbles's office. Password is Smarties. _

_I'm coming brother. Now, what was the weapon?_

_A bronze dagger._

_Any poison?_

_I think a drop of some magical snake's venom. A bas-basi- _

_Shut up Nico. Reserve your energy._

He could feel the boy's life slipping away.

"Password?" the statue asked.

"Smarties."

Severus sprinted into the office to find everyone kneeling over a body.

"No."

Snape ran through the crowd and kneeled by his brother.

He then saw Thanatos nod, and disappeared.

"No."

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, necromancer, Ghost King, and ambassador of Pluto...

...was dead.

**A.N. Poor Sev. Poor Cho. Poor everyone. I killed Nico...**

**:(**

**But don't worry! He'll be back soon... hopefully...**

**Well, press the button that says REVIEW already!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N. Hiya! So.. this chappie is more of a filler... RRE! **

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ron for dinner. When he stepped through the door, he noticed that all the curtains were not there usual exotic color, but a cold grey. _Just like Cedric's._

"Hey Ron, have you seen 'Mione?" Harry asked him.

His friend shook his head, and then noticed the whispers and grey curtains. "What's going on, Harry?"

"Nico died yesterday in the racket! Didn't you see?"

"I was too busy to notice because-"

"You were stuffing all those Lemon Drops in your robe?" Harry finished.

Another nod.

"May I have your attention please?"

They all looked up to Albus, who was at the podium.

"Hermione Jean Granger has gone missing." Gasps were heard throughout the hall.

"And here is another sad event that happened- Nico di Angelo is dead."

"What?"

"How?"

"That, my children, is none of your concern."

"I actually think it is, Headmaster."

They all turned there heads to a figure in the shadow of the doors. The figure stepped into the light. Some of the students (and teachers) fainted in shock.

The figure had pale skin.

His eyes seemed to piece through the soul-not like Albus's, full of mischief, but unnerving, like a single look into your eyes and he already knew your darkest secrets.

He was wearing a worn out aviator jacket, black jeans, and a skull ring with glowing red eyes to complete the image. He held the hilt of a Stygian iron sword close to him, as if it might get stolen, or missing.

"Yes, I died Albus, Harry, if you were wondering." Nico lifted up his shirt for proof. An already healing scar was in place of a whole.

"As for Hermione, she's right here-" He beckoned with his sword, and shadowy hands seemed to pull her out into the darkness. She was bound in ropes and Nico held her wand up in one hand. "See?"

"How dare you do that to Hermione? Gag her? Bind her in ropes?" Harry approached the son of Hades, wand drawn.

Nico simply took the wand out of Harry's hand and placed the wand in his pocket. "What do you think? She _killed_ me."

"I don't know. Maybe she was under the imperius curse?"

"Mr Di Angelo?" Nico looked up to the Headmaster at the head table. "If Miss Granger killed you, then how are you here living?"

Nico's lips formed into a smirk. "Do you know what a Horcrux is, _sir_?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "But those are forbidden in this country's law, made by the Ministry of Magic. Or are you from somewhere else in the wizarding world? Egypt? France?"

"I am not a wizard at all."

"Then how did you get into this school, Mr. Di Angelo?"

Nico then started speaking to everyone else in the hall. "I was blessed by the goddess of magic herself."

"Who? Hecate?" Lavender Brown asked. Then she chuckled at the idea.

"Yes, actually." Her jaw dropped. "Close your mouth, Lavender, before you catch flies."

Whispers started echoing through the hall about the goddess. The ambassador of Pluto shadow traveled right in front of Albus and said:" And I have the proof that the gods exist myself." He pulled Harry's wand out of his pocket and placed it by his throat. "_Sonorus_."

"Hey, Draco?" Nico's voice filled the room and they all fell silent. He then tossed his friend a bottle of Veritaserum. "Make sure our little friend-" he gestured to Hermione, "- gulps it down, 'k? And Cho-" His gaze from Draco moved over to Mnemosyne's daughter, "-you and Luna need to IM Seaweed Brain and Owlface. Tell them to get their butts over here _immediately_. Oh, and tell them to bring the Argo II with them. And to tether it to Mrs. O'Leary or something. I think that's it."

"I want all others of my... _kind _to gather all of your things. And also gather all of you things from your secret compartments or whatever. And yes, that also includes your horcrux."

"Horcrux?" Albus asked. "They look too young to have a horcrux."

"Yes, Albus. It became a requirement."

"A requirement from who?"

"The gods."

"Gods?"

"Yes, plural, Albus."

The headmaster's mouth shaped into an _o._ "Can you please tell me more about these... _super-natural _beings?"

"That's for Annabeth and Percy to tell themselves." Nico replied.

* * *

*******I finally learned how to do a line-break! Yay!*******

"So what does Nikki want again?" The blurry image Percy asked Cho and Luna.

"To get your butt and Annabeth's to the magic school." Cho replied.

"And for you to get the harness Beckendorf made for Mrs. O'Leary." Luna said. "He also said to get your hell dog to pull the Argo II.

"Okay." the son of Neptune shouted something to Leo. "I'll be there in a sec with Annabeth Cho, Luna. And we got some leads on the... _case_ of Uranus. He doesn't want revenge. He want's Kronos's time turner."

**A.N. Sooo... Nico's back... And sorry for the boring chap. :( It was actually very hard to write it... So now that you've read it (and hopefully _enjoyed_ it), please click the button that says review... Please? Or I'll get Simra to _make _you. And you don't want that...**

**Who's Simra? An OC in another story I wrote, called** Memories**.**

**Sorry for rambling. Enough said. Now** REVIEW. (please... :P)


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N. I'm back! RRE! **

Nico di Angelo sat by the podium, watching the demigods file out to the hallway and coming back in with their books, trunks, and pet. And, of course their Horcrux.

Hades was angry at the Olympians for the little horcrux idea. Wait- he wasn't angry, he was _mad._

Wait-no. To say that his father was mad was the understatment of the century. The lord of the dead was _pissed._

So of course after the stupid little quest was over, he would head back to his father's kingdom. Then the king of the Underworld would complain that he took too long for his quest, and would make Nico do more paperwork for the requirement of the demigods cheating death.

Then the ambassador of Pluto would later tell the king of the Underworld about the other ghosts that were too afraid of death.

Which lead to even more paperwork.

_And _going back to Hogwarts to fetch the spirits.

Nico sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Why couldn't Percy do the quest? Or Annabeth? They were better at socializing anyways.

If they came, he would have already have half of the paperwork done!

Thinking of them, the son of Hades wondered when they would get here.

Suddenly, a giant back portal opened at the Gryffindor table, and closed, leaving a dog the size of a tank with two people clinging on it's fur.

And, since the son of Neptune listened, the shaggy black dog had a harness on. Which was attached to the warship.

Annabeth hopped off Mrs. O'Leary dizzy.

"Annabeth!" Her brother ran onto the Gryffindor and caught her just as she was about to fall backwards.

"Thanks Drakon." She stood up again and hopped of the table.

Draco scowled and hopped of the table. "I hate that nickname." he mumbled.

"Hey, Annabeth, Percy." There heads turned to the son of Pluto, who was now leaning on the podium. "I think we got our first captive of war." The shadows mimicked Nico's hands and carried Hermione close to the mark of Athena.

The head counseler of the Athena cabin looked at Hermione. She held her hand out to Draco. "Vertiaserum, Drakon."

She then tilted Hermione's head to the ceiling and forced the whole bottle down the victim's throat.

"What's your name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Status?" Annabeth asked.

"Legacy."

Percy then walked over to the legacy. He eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I am Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Robert Granger and Jean Granger. My father is who-knows-where, and my mother is a bar tender, _not_ a dentist. That was all a lie"

"My father is a legacy of Eris, goddess of disorder, and my mother is the daughter of Metis. How my mum became a bar tender, you don't want to know..."

"I ran away when I was six to Camp Jupiter. Then I got recruited by the huntresses of Diana. When in there Greek form, I resigned and stayed in Camp Half-Blood."

"Luke came when I was seven years old. Six months later, I joined him in a mission to raise Kronos. What have the gods done for me? After all, I am the graddaughter of Eris, so why shouldn't I listen to her?"

"When I turned eleven, I got my letter to Hogwarts. How ol' Dumbles over there tracked me down, I don't know."

"Lord Kronos dropped me of at the platform himself. When he was not on the battlefield, he was like a strit father. He told me before I boarded the train, that if I didn't at least get E's, he would bring out the whip. That's why I studied hard."

"When _you _defeated Lord Kronos, I had to run. With only two thousand of the army left,we traveled to California and got Mother Gaia's attention. She told us to start rebuilding the army, to make it strong."

"And then she sent me back to Hogwarts."

"After the _seven _defeated Mother Earth, the demigods of the army of Gaia had nowhere else to go. So, we are awakening Uranus."

Percy blinked twice. "Wow. I didn't know she would give _that_ much info."

Nico nodded. "Yup. I don't think Leo would allow you to use the boat without him. Is he here?"

Before Percy could answer, the son of Hephastus looked out the window and waved. "Hiya! Climb on board to Uncle Leo's ship!"

The son of Neptune pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah... And before you ask, he wasn't suppose to be here..."

Half of the demigods in the Hall groaned.

"Well," Hermione's ropes fell and the dagger gleamed in the light. "Best to get going."

She ran to the door and stopped to face Nico. "Tooda-loo!"

"You forgot to disarm her!"

"Well, you forgot to disarm Annie at the Bermuda Triangle!"

"I was _thirteen_! It was my second quest!"

"Guys?" Annabeth asked.

"You brought Leo here!" Nico countered, the boys ignoring the daughter of Athena.

"You tried to kill me!"

"Guys?" Annabeth asked, a little louder.

"You let my sister die!"

Annabeth Chase had enough. "GUYS!"

They both turned to the mark of Athena. "Yes?"

"Don't you realize we're in a beginning of_ two wars_? And that we're going to have to be in _both _of them, since the wizards know about us?"

Silence.

"Our prisoner of war just escaped._ And_ she knows about the time-turner. _And_ what it's for. So get your acts together. We are going to be looking for the thing while Leo's helping everyone else get the luggage on the ship. Now come on!"

Nico looked at Percy. "Yeah. We'll finish this later."

"NO!" Annabeth was mad. No, pissed like Hades. They were doomed. "You idiots are _not_ going to 'finish this later'. Not tomorrow, _in a year._ Don't you know that we are going into _anot__her freakin' war_! You might not even see each other tomorrow _alive_! Now come on, we got a prisoner to chase."

And she sprinted out, dagger in her hand, with a Hero of Olympus and an ambassador of Pluto trying to catch up to her.

**A.N. Yay! Now, I need ideas for pranking Perce... I haven't got any. So review this story for me, 'k? Please?**


	11. Chapter 10

Annabeth Chase had a weird life. Sure, her boyfriend disappeared to a camp they didn't even know about. And she battled a women that could turn you to stone just by looking into her eyes. Oh, let's also not forget the incident at computer class when she was six. Why did the front desk let a herd of 'giant poodles' in, she didn't- _doesn't_ -know.

Plus, she's a child of a _goddess._

_And _she sprouted out of her dad's brain.

So when Voldemort started doing the hokey-pokey in his Pokemon underpants with spider-legs and fellow 'Death Eaters' (who somehow transformed into those little minions in _D__espicable Me_ and had miniature shrink-ray guns), she officially thought she had gone insane.

Wait a minute- that was a nightmare from yesterday, before the quest. When she woke up, Percy came to comfort her, reassuring her that she was okay and secretly hoped she wasn't scarred for life. Too late.

Once the trio stepped a foot out of the hall, they were ambushed by tomatoes and paint-filled balloons.

Which were launched by _ghosts._

"Peeves!" Nico said, with tomato juice on his face, "What are you doing? If I recall, this _wasn't _in the book."

Peeves and the rest of the ghosts stopped. "S-Sor-Sorry my king. I-I-"

"Please do not stutter. It irritates me."

Percy tried to stifle a giggle at Nico's... _stiffness._ In the mean time, Peeves was-if possible- whiter than a ghost.

(_Funny I should think of that pun._ Annabeth thought.)

"Yes, my lord. I um, forgot to tell you that I couldn't read in Greek, so I um... decided to _ambush _Percy also. I apologize about the tomato on your cheek, my king."

Percy smacked Nico on the head. Now Annabeth realized how... _colorful _her boyfriend became. He was covered head-to-toe in paint, tomato juice, and a new addition, _ink._

"Nikki! You asked them to do this to me?!"

Nico realized that the ghost were long gone. The ambassador of Pluto was _doomed._

"Uh..." Nico scratched the back of his neck. "Yes?"

Percy's mouth dropped."What did I _ever _do to _you_?"

The son of Neptune was met in silence. Seconds later, Nico was soaked with soda from the great hall.

Nico narrowed his eyes, raising his sword in his hands.

Percy did the same.

"Guys?"

The boys both ignored her.

This time, she shouted. "GUYS!"

They both looked at her. "Yes?"

"Did I tell you that you will never, _ever_, complete the argument you both began _two minutes_ ago in the great hall?"

They both nodded, ashamed.

"Well, then come on! We have a prisoner to catch!"

* * *

Leo was whistling _Party Rock_ while loading the luggage on the boat. _His _boat_. _Which was a reward from the gods for helping defeat _sweet _Mother Earth.

"Excuse me?" Leo turned his head to the tall-guy-with-a-white-beard. What was his name? Dumb Door? Dumbdork? No, Dumbledore.

Leo looked at the professor and said in a voice of a phone operator,"Unless you are offering to help me load the boat with Sevvie over here, please wait for the beep to make a message. _Beeeeeeeeeeeep_!"

"I was just wondering if you can give an explanation for these _gods_."

Leo then looked over at a girl with red, flowing hair. He stopped, and called out, "Ginny?"

* * *

"Yes you do!" Percy said to Nico when they were by the girl's bathrooms. "You owe me a Chocolate Frog box for eating my last doughnut!"

"No I don't! By the way, I bought the doughnut box _with my money_!"

"It was my birthday!"

"It wasn't even close to birthday!"

"GUYS!" Annabeth shouted over them. They looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Stop fighting! Seriously, the prisoner is hearing your voices echo through the walls! So you both better shut up, or I'll start rambling about the domes and the walls and the floors-"

"Actually Annabeth, we'll stop it." Nico pulled out his sword and his lips formed into a smirk. Then both boys eyes then went cloudy.

"Yeah." Percy uncapped Riptide. "Once and for all."

Then they started heading for her.

* * *

Hermione heard a scream from the girl's bathroom. Good. Her manipulation was working. She just had to get a mind picture to see what they were doing...

The legacy sat down and closed her eyes. She was going to need concentration for the little trick...

* * *

Annabeth took her dagger out of its sheath while watching the two boys circle her, like predator and prey. This couldn't be happening.

Her boyfriend was attacking her. With his friend. Any smart person would realize they were going to lose. It was 1 v.s. 2- Annabeth to two Big Three kids.

Percy's words, _Once and for all _kept echoing in her mind.

She was going to die at the hands of her boyfriend.

It _just had _to be a nightmare. She even tried pinching herself. Guess what? It didn't work.

Then the sons of gods stopped circling, and lunged.

* * *

Hermione could see through Annabeth's eyes. She was losing. Badly.

Soon the mark of Athena had a sword at her throat.

"Daughter of Athena, hmm?" Percy eyed her like a specimen. "For one, it would've been wiser if she just ran."

"Oh yes." Nico replied, placing his sword right over Annabeth's heart. "But then we would catch her."

He then plunged the sword through he chest.

No, not in, but _through._

* * *

Hermione 'woke' up gasping and in cold sweat, like it was only a mere dream.

She realized that the 'spell' has gotten too deep. The only way to stop it was by killing herself.

Yup. By killing herself.

_This would me so much easier with a killing curse,_ Hermione thought.

She leveled the dagger over her chest. _Why don't heroes_- or in her case,_ villians- ever have happy endings._

* * *

**RRE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N. Um, hi? Sorry for procrastinating...**

**Now go on... read! **

* * *

Nico and Percy's eyes turned from hazy to focused, and then recuperated after a few seconds. Their eyes widened simultaneously.

"Oh my gods..." Percy looked at Nico pleadingly. "Please... is there anything you can do?"

Nico looked back and forth from Percy to Annabeth. "I-I'll try." He picked her up bridal style. "I'll get her to the infirmary while you get Leo. We'll need him."

They both nodded, and headed in separate directions.

* * *

_"Ginny?"_

She sheepishly hid behind Harry and squeaked, "Hi?"

Leo jumped on the table, squatted in front of her, and ruffled her hair. "Hi G! How have you been doin'?"

She scowled at the nickname and stepped from behind Harry, her confident posture remaining. "Leo, I'm going to kill you if you don't run out of my sight in five seconds... One..."

He paled as she touched her charm bracelet.

"Two..."

She ripped it of and it transformed into a bronze ceremonial dagger.

"Three.."

"Miss Weasly, will you please put that away."

She scowled, and the weapon re-transformed into the charm bracelet and slipped it back on.

"Now, may we please have an expl-"

The Hall doors burst open. Percy's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Quick! It's Annabeth! Leo, come on!"

The both ran out of the doors, Ginny and the now _Golden Duo_ not far behind.

* * *

Leo ran to the bed. "Why did you need me- _di immortals._"

Laying besides Annabeth was a heart. _H__er_ heart.

"Leo, can you place the heart back into her chest?" Nico asked.

"Eww! Why me?"

Nico looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Fire of life. You need to ignite the heart. Not a full-blown combustion, just a spark."

Leo, finally seeing how serious the situation was, took a deep breath and pulled some drakon fire-proof gloves out of his tool belt. The heart then was placed into the body, and with a single spark ignited. The now-flames were beautiful and danced in the light.

Nico muttered a spell which summoned a book (now levitating) and glasses with no lenses. Percy, Leo, and the Golden Duo and Ginny (who finally got there) looked at him weirdly.

"What? I can have a sense of humor, right?"

Percy sighed. "Hate to break it to you, but it's not funny. And my girlfriend here is dying, so can you just get it over with..."

Nico shook his head and snapped his fingers. The glasses disappeared. He muttered and looked through the book.

"Percy, can you hand me the her horcrux?"

Percy took of the camp necklace of and slipped the ring on his fingers. Nico then buried the college ring under the heart.

Mumbling, he read from the book _How to Raise and Revive the Dead, by Lord Hades and_ _Osiris_

_"I Thanatos ξεπεράσθηκε με την πτήση _

_του θανάτου, Osiris, _

_άδεια και επιστρέφει  
την ψυχή του ο_

_ ιδιοκτήτης του σώματός του."_

Whispering, Harry asked Ginny-"So, how do you know these people?"

She replied in the same low voice- "I'm the next Oracle of Delphi."

"Oracle of Delphi?"

She gave him a weird look. "Well, Rachel wants to see Elysium sooner or later..."

The chant stopped. The hole over her heart healed, but the beating never arrived.

A soul was summoned above the body.

_"Hi, Percy... I love you, and... please move on... Don't forget me, but don't- please don't- join me here. You have a long way to go in the upcoming war."_

Annabeth's soul-self sighed, and ran a hand through her ghostly hair.

_"Nico. I know you tried. But, it is for the Greater Good that I am down here. I can spy on the enemy- and I also saw Hermione on the boat too, but she didn't talk to me._

_Ginny, tell Rachel to bring out the IT. I did not make the name up, she did_

_And one last thing- Thank ou for making my life worthwhile. And win the war. For me."_

She pecked Percy on the lips which only felt to him like a salty sea breeze and old books.

Then she was gone.

* * *

*** Annabeth is not truly gone forever. She will come back.**

***The end is near- I might post it in a couple of days.**

***This chappie is short. Deal with it.**

**I think that's it. See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N. I am sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. It's just that my interests moved on, and yeah. But get this- I WILL NOT quit. And since I kinda-sorta am looking interest in the story, this chappie is shorter. Sorry. Well, I at least updated before Christmas, right?**

**Moving on. Just read the thing.**

* * *

Nico closed his eyes. He should have been able to help Annabeth... he did the spell plenty of times in the Giant War.

He failed Percy. After all those times they saved each other's lives. Percy bowed his head, and in a hoarse voice he said, "Go get a shroud."

* * *

_You helped kill her._

With a last kiss on the bridge of her nose, he lifted her body up and carried her to the Great Hall.

_You helped kill her._

Those words would haunt him forever.

_Harden your heart. _Percy stumbled. Did he just hear his dead girlfriend's voice? Well, if he did, then he would listen. She was the smartest person he knew- and he would still listen.

* * *

"Percy!" Draco yelled from the ship. "How's- my gods, is that her?" He clamored of the ship and the demigods crowded around him.

"Annabeth..." murmurs filled in the crowd. "How did she... pass?"

Percy closed his eyes. "I... can't..." He took a deep breath, and walked past the crowd.

"He... he just needs... time." Nico said. "We need a shroud."

"Where are we going to...?" Cho asked.

"Here." A harder, much more firm voice rang through the crowd. Surprisingly, the voice belonged to Percy. "We don't have time. I..." He stumbled, still cradling the body. "We need a war meeting in the Argo II. Now. Draco, Cho, Nico, Neville, Leo, and myself only. Sev, get all the others comfortable. We'll be staying here for a long time. Oh, and Sev, can you take the body?"

* * *

Annabeth seemed suddenly transported to the Underworld base in LA. She hoped Percy was okay. Knowing him, he probably wasn't.

She made her way to Charon's desk. "Here so soon, huh? You know the drill."

She growled, and tossed a $20. "Hope you take cash. Even if you don't, Percy and I got you a pay raise."

"How about the girl over their?"

"Who?"

"Isn't she your friend? The bushy haired girl right behind you."

Annabeth turned, and faced Hermione. "Look... I'm desperate. I don't want to stay here" Hermione gestured to the room. "forever. Can you pay for my pass?"

An idea sprouted in Annabeth's head. "Okay... As long as you're in my debt."

Hermione thought about it, then sighed. "Fine." Annabeth placed down another $20.

"A twenty's not gonna cover it."

"Why? It covered me."

"You got me a pay raise."

Annabeth glared at him, and Charon cringed. "Okay, okay. Get in the boat."

The girls climb in the boat. "Since when did he get so modern?"

Annabeth shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well, you are a daughter of Athena, so..."

Awkward silence.

Annabeth attempted to start a conversation. "Nice necklace."

"Thanks."

* * *

Once they got in the war room, Percy put his head in his hands and started crying.

Tears. Awkward, sympathetic pats. Awkward hugs. Awkward silence. I think you get it: things were awkward.*****

Percy's hands went to his eyes to wipe his tears, then remembered that he could just command the water to dry.

"Sorry..." Percy said.

Draco sighed. "Don't be. She was our friend... my sister. It's okay to cry."

"You... you guys don't get it."

"We know your fatal flaw is-" Cho began.

"No... not that. I- we- Nico and I are not ready to tell you. Just..."

"Mourn?" Leo guessed. The others glared at him.

"Look, this is a war meeting. We need to discuss tactics, not mope. I need to harden my heart."

They looked at him in shock. "Who told you that?" Neville asked.

"Annabeth."

"My-" Draco paused, took a deep breath, and restarted his sentence. "She would never say that."

"Wait." Nico spoke, "You said _Annabeth_ said this? How would you be able to speak to her?"

"She said it in my mind."

"Percy... I don't think it was her."

"Then who was it?"

Nico couldn't answer.

"... Let's move on the next subject. Where's the time turner?"

* * *

**A.N.**

***Oops, breaking the fourth wall... I think... Back to the story...**

**NOW... what is there to say? I recently found out that I am better with one-shots. I hope I can post more!**

**And update...**

**I also just realized... 54 reviews. Wow, guys. Thank you. And I mean it. :P**

**Also, I'm kinda running out of ideas. If you have any, can you please tell me? ...Please?**


	14. Chapter 13

**First chapter posted into the New Year. Yay.**

**This chapter's kinda like a filler. **

* * *

Silence.

"We couldn't reach the time turner in time." Nico said in shame. "We had to get Annabeth to the hospital wing in effort to-" Nico then looked at his cousin, and didn't continue the sentence.

Cho looked deep in thought. "Wait a minute... Hermione is still missing..."

Draco looked at Cho, and they seemed to be communicating by thought.

"It's called a war meeting. Not strategize-with-only-the-person-next-to-you time." Leo said, reaching into his tool belt and pulling out some rubber bands, a few paper clips, and two unsharpened pencils. There was an idea he wanted to try out...

They both glared at him.

"As hate to admit it, the idiot's right. Can you please tell us what you're thinking?" Neville said.

Leo nodded happily. "I agree with Nev on everything he said."

The others shared amused looks, and Percy had a faint smile on his face.

Leo frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. Moving on." Percy said. "Any thoughts on where the turner might be?"

The group grew serious once again.

"Well, we have an idea where it might be..."

Neville motioned with his hand for them to continue, and in the other hand played with two pieces of unwrapped Double Bubble, due to his ADHD. Nico nudged him, and Neville gave him a piece. The two simultaneously unwrapped the candy and put it in their mouths, then chewed the candy in thought. No one noticed that they were currently chewing bubblegum.

Percy tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? Spit out your thoughts then."

"The turner's in the underworld on little ghosty Granger's neck." Draco said. "We need a quest, but Rachel's at the academy. I don't trust Octavian - I think none of us do - and we need some sort of prophecy."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Prophecies are unstable and have double meanings. We don't have time to go get one either. Granger's down in the Underworld somewhere, and all that did was bring her closer to Tartarus." Percy shivered. "That means she could raise more allies for Uranus. At this rate, we need to be down there now to catch up to her. She can use the time turner a month from now or whatever, and we would be too late. Does anyone have any ideas of how we could counter that?"

Leo's lips suddenly split into a Cheshire Cat smile.

The rest of the group turned to him.

"Are you going to tell us?" Draco asked.

Leo shrugged. "You probably will think that my idea's kinda stupid and impossible..."

Cho leaned forward and tapped her finger impatiently. People usually forgot that she had ADHD to be dealt with. "Leo, we've dealt with the stupid and impossible. What's on your mind?"

Percy frowned. "It's probably some girl-"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what are you thinking?" Nico asked. If you ever asked him why he said that during the meeting, Nico would say that it was for all purposes of winning the war, NOT for his curiosity.

Leo's eyes gleamed the_ I-am-a-mad-scientist_ gleam and set down his newly made sleigh on the table, and twisted a paperclip. The motor started, and it started singing _Jingle Bells_. "Well... if I told you that I read a book that Hecate wrote called The Basics of a Time Turner that had all the ingredients to build it, I might be able to make one?"

Neville and Nico's bubble popped, and Percy almost jumped out of his seat. Leo gave a look to Neville, clearly saying, _I know that Nico doesn't carry bubblegum, why didn't you give any to me?_

Cho saw Draco attempted to calm down Percy, while Leo continued to play with his new toy. _Behold, the counsel and all its seriousness._

* * *

Harry Potter sat in Professor Binns's class. Dumbledore said to them, _'Now all of you go along to your next classes so that you will all grow up to be mature, educated witches and wizards.'_

It wasn't like a giant boat appeared in the middle of their meal, or something.

_How are we supposed to be concentrating after a giant boat just landed during breakfast? I'm going to ask Hermione if I can borrow her notes._

Harry stopped his train of thought. He couldn't believe that Hermione would do such a thing. Was their friendship fake?

Deep down, Harry hoped that she was possessed or mind-controlled by someone, and after they dealt with that obstacle, Harry hoped that she would come back to be their friend once more.

_Well, I don't exactly want her to be brainwashed, but that's better then this being all real..._

Harry looked up at the board and squinted at the chalk's writing. What was Professor Binns teaching on again?

_The history of the goblins' flobberworm usage._

Yay. As if he didn't have enough potions already.

* * *

**I should have titles this chapter _Nico chews pink bubblegum, Leo builds time turners, and Cho is stressed._ because it is mostly that.**


	15. Chapter 14

Harry glanced at the Argo II from his seat at the Gryffindor dining table. He poked his food and sighed. The witches and wizards that weren't these 'demigods' had no clue what was going on. Well, save for the muggle-born students, who knew something about Greek Myt- wait, it wasn't a myth. Everything was real. Including Hermione's be-

_Oh, shut up, will you?_

Harry glanced over at Ron, who wasn't coping well, either. They were both waiting for news -any type of news- from the ship. Their patience was wearing thin, and each class seemed to drag.

Serverus announced earlier that the meeting would be over when the group stepped out of the ship. Harry hoped that was soon.

* * *

Cho looked at her party, who overcame their shock. "So are we good?"

Leo put his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Cho sheepishly. "Erm, what are we doing again?"

"Two groups -Draco, Neville and I, Nico and Hazel as the other group- are going in the Underworld. Leo is going with Jason and Luna to find the ingredients. Any objections?"

"I want in." Percy whispered, and looked at the floor.

Cho looked shocked. "What?"

"I. Want. In." Percy said brashly. "I'll partner up with Nico and Hazel."

Luna bit her lip. "Percy, there's a chance that you'll be dragged back down... there..."

Percy gave her a grim, forced smile. "Well, we're heroes, we're supposed to give anything to save the world."

The group, minus Percy, exchanged looks. Percy wouldn't say that. Well, that was until...

Neville stood up, the others following after his suit. "Well, are we done?"

Nods were all that Neville needed before he walked out, the rest trailing after him.

* * *

Harry turned when a first-year said, "They're out!" Half of the students -including Harry- jumped out of their seats.

Cho walked up to the Headmaster. "Please send the rest of our tuition to the parents of these children." Cho handed a scrolled-up piece of paper. "We won't be coming for the rest of the year."

Dumbledore looked at the sheet, stunned. "You are leaving? And what about your education? Voldemort?"

Most of the students flinched.

Nico shadow-traveled by Dumbledore's side. "We don't want Uranus and Voldy-mort teaming up, no do we?"

The temperature in the Great Hall seemed to drop, and the only words that seemed to be heard were "Uranus?"

Cho cleared her thoat. "We will be leaving immediatly. Then, afterwards, we will head back." She turned to Leo. "Is everything ready?"

Leo saluted. "Si!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and climbed onto the ramp. The others followed his suit, and within seconds, the boat was in the air. Harry suddenly jumped from his seat.

"I want in!" He shouted.

Due to surprise, the boat jolted and crashed. Luckly, it did not crash into anyone or get ruined.

Cho opened her mouth, but seemed to loose her voice. Luna said exactly what Cho wanted to say: "What?"

"I. Want. In."

Luna blinked owlishly. "There are many risks, Harry. You could die."

Harry smiled a nearly identical grim smile that Percy stretched on his face just minutes before. "Well, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I have bad luck when it comes to dying."

"Well then. Is Ron coming to?"

All eyes turned on Ron. He shifted uncomfortably, but dignity shone in his eyes. "My sister's on that ship. Plus, this is Hermione we're talking about. _Of course_ I'm coming."

_Way to show your Gryffindor colors, _Harry thought.

Neville dropped the rope ladder. "Well, climb aboard."

Dumbledore's jaw dropped. "Vo-"

"We don't want this- this threat named Uranus to be teaming up with Voldemort, do we?" Harry spoke, "It's for the greater good, professor."

And before Dumbledore could say a word, the ceiling of the Great Hall shook, and the engines rumbled. Chunks of rock seemed to fall from the sky.

Then, after all the dust was cleared, everyone turned to the spot where the Argo II was, and saw nothing.

Dumbledore looked like he needed a firewhisky.

* * *

**_Goodness,_ I am _sososososososososo_ sorry.**

**I had competition, school work, and _all sorts of stupidity and chaos _in the last few weeks.**

**I'M SORRY!**

**Hey, the good news is that I actually know where this is going...**

**Yes, you should be upset at me. This thing is 703 words. Minus this AN.**

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**{please excuse that. you may stop reading. if you have read this far, you deserve a virtual cookie. (::) goodbye. and please vote on my poll.}**


	16. Chapter 15

Nico stiffened at the sight of Harry and Ron. They shouldn't have set foot on the ship in the first place.

Luna noticed Nico's fidgiting and frowned. Then she tapped Harry and Ron, who were enjoying a view of Hogwarts from above. The boys turned. Luna smiled. "Leo will show you your rooms. He extended the boat so that hundreds of half bloods can board, but you both will still have two roommates."

Once the boys were gone, Luna turned to Nico. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Nico chuckled humoressly. "Oh, nothing's wrong. Except the fact that Annabeth's _dead_," he hissed, making Luna wince, "within the last 24 hours, our ship is loaded with demigod stink, and _we are in the sky_!" Nico felt like pulling his hair out. "And i bet that Percy hates me for Annabeth's death."

Luna placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, but Nico shrugged it off. Both stared at the multicolored sky. (Well, Nico seemed to be glaring at it.)

"Well, for such a horrible day, at least we have good weather." She stated simply.

Nico raised an eyebrow, still brooding.

Luna merely shrugged, and both were startled by a sudden clap of thunder.

A downpour was upon them in seconds, and Nico turned his glare to Luna. "Way to jinx it."

Another shrug.

Then, the duo headed below deck.

* * *

Harry laid on his bed, listening to the _pitter patter pit _of the rain.

He sat up, unable to sleep. He glanced at the files -_mission briefings_, Cho had said- and and grabbed them. he tip-toed to the desk, careful not to wake Ron, small Asian boy (Michael, wasn't it?), or Percy.

With his spectacles on, he learned his explaination.

* * *

Percy couldn't go to sleep.

He just kept tossing and turning and tossing and turning an then-

Annabeth appeared to him.

Right by his bedside.

Well, it wasn't _exactly_ Annabeth. Her shirt was stained crimson. Her hair was messier than Percy has ever seen it before. Her eyes seemed like rabid animal's expression.

"_Percy_," she said -more like hissed- "_Do you have any ghosts_?"

Then Annabeth's eyes seemed to glaze, and her snake-like voice changed to normal. "Per-Percy-" she said. She coughed up blood, "Why- why didn't you-" she coughedsome more, staining some of Percy's clothing.

"Why didn't you save me!" She suddenly screeched, "Why? I-" a choke, "I loved you."

Her eyes glazed, and Annabeth's body slumped to the floor. A mist seemed to rise out of it.

Mist-Annabeth hissed. "_Perceus Jackson, do you have any ghosts_?"

Then, she evaporated, and Percy found himself on the cool wooden floor. Harry knelt by him.

"You alright?" he asked, even though his eyes shone that he already knew the answer. Harry helped Percy up.

Percy was still tramatized. "Tha- That was a dream?"

Harry solmnly nodded. "I woke up when I heard you roll on the floor."

Percy felt guilty, and Harry caught the expression on his face. "It's okay- I'm a light sleeper." Harry remembered the countless times he had to clean up Dudly's midnight snacks.

"But that was all a dream?"

Harry simply nodded, then glanced at Percy's shirt. "What's- what's that?"

Percy glanced down at his shirt. Little crimson splatters stained it. "In your world, can anyone control the dead?"

Harry looked down. "Well, not exactly _control_, the person is dead... but, their bodies can be controlled." A shiver danced down Harry's spine. "It's called Inferi."

The bottom of Percy's bed creaked, and both boys instinctively reached for their weapons. A hand shot out from under the bed, and Percy jumped.

The _thing _crawled out, and infront of the now-standing boys was Annabeth.

Annabeth coughed on her arm, and unsheathed her knife. She grinned very un-Annabeth-ly. "Well, _Perceus," _she hissed, much like in the dream, "how was your sleep?"

Then, she lunged.

* * *

**Gah. I should really stop having characters appear so quickly after they die.**

**I'm on a roll! :D I'll be posting sometime this week... :)**

**Ah, well, thanks for reading! Please vote on my poll!**


	17. Chapter 16

Ron woke up to the sound of a fight. He grabbed for his wand.

"Ron!" Harry said," A little help here!"

"_Confringo!"_

The smell of burning flesh filled the cabin.

Ron sighed. "_Aguamenti_!"

Annabeth was soaked in water, and a lightbulb seemed to turn on in Percy's mind. "Hey, can you do that again?"

Ron repeated the spell and Harry dodged the dagger. Percy concentrated on the water. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Harry dodged the daughter of Athena. "Percy!" Another lunge; sidestep, slash; "Any help here?"

A 7-foot long water viper slithered by their feet.

Ron jumped over it, and Harry shot a _Stupify _at Annabeth. "Er, Percy!"

Percy placed his arms on top of one another, like an ancient Cherokee chief about to do a ceremony. Percy's face was calm, although his clothes were drenched in sweat.

He raised his arms like an _X_, and the snake split into two.

The next time Harry glanced at Percy, it was as if he was dancing.

Percy's fluid movements controlled the water vipers. The vipers copied their master's movements, and soon more water was summoned. Two snakes became four, four became twenty, and twenty turned to thousands. Then, thousands turned to one.

And the giant snake attacked.

Its fangs of frozen Styx water burned and turned the room to a freezer. Its eyes were menacing, matching the basilisk's.

Then, in one sudden movement, the torrent of snakes rose and swallowed Annabeth. The daughter of Athena flailed wildly, but the beast of water did not break.

In those moments, Harry truly understood Percy's power.

Percy was losing concentration, though. The snake was diminishing, and soon he fainted. Percy's head sunk below the water.

Ron raised his wand. "_Anapneo_!"

Annabeth started choking. She staggered and knelt down by Micheal's bed. Harry and Ron held her at wandpoint.

Annabeth smirked, and casually put her knife under Micheal's chin. "_Scratch me," _she choked out, her voice as cold as ice,_ "and he's gone."_

Then a hand raised ffrom the water and hit Annabeth with the butt of Riptide.

* * *

Leo groaned. "So, can someone please tell me why we're up around-" he looked at his watch, "3 o'clock in the morning?"

Harry, wide awake from the adrenaline rush, spat out, "Inferi."

Draco, Neville, Luna, and Cho were suddenly awake. "Inferi? But that would mean- no." Annabeth was the only dead body on the ship.

Leo rubbed his eyes. "What's Inferi?"

Neville yawned. "Basically, zombies."

Nico shook his head violently. "More than zombies. Inferi are decapitating bodies controlled by a person." Nico met Cho's eyes. "If I remember, Voldemort used them in the *First Wizarding War, right?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Wait. Annabeth was controlled?"

They nodded.

"So then who was controlling her?"

Neville shrugged. "You-Know-Who?"

Luna frowned. "Inferi can't be controlled long-range. It's got to be someone on the ship."

Draco's eyes snapped open. "The Dark Lord..."

The others looked at Draco. "The Dark Lord has someone on the ship... a _demigod_ ship... what if Voldemort knows about the gods?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "And how do _you_ know this?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "I'm a son of Athena, Potter."

Harry motioned to Draco's left arm. "Well, then let's see what you've got behind that sleeve."

Draco froze.

Harry clucked his tongue. "Draco, we haven't got all day."

Luna yanked up his sleeve.

And there lay the Dark Mark.

* * *

***Is it called the First Wizarding War?**

**Thanks for reading! Please vote on my poll!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer is on the profile.**

**I might not update as often as I have in the past week(s). Sorry.**

**(Man, just remembered... inferi can't talk. Oops.)**

**To **_meadow music_**: I'm thinking, '_oh-my goddesses of Olympus, that would be epic!' _but then I look through my documents and find that I already typed out this less-than-epic chappie... oops... (sheepish grin) Forgive me?**

**Anyways. Enjoy. This is mostly a filler. Mostly. I think.**

**Just read.**

**(r&r)**

* * *

Draco's eyes flashed. "I swear on River Styx, it _isn't _me!"

Cho motioned to Luna and Neville to grab Draco. "The gods escaped Styx before, Draco. Luna, get out the Veritaserum and go to the interrogation room. We'll fill you all in later."

Her eyes moved to Draco. "___Expelliarmus."_

A wand flew out of Draco's wand holster. He also took out a pencil-case, revealing many ballpoint pens in it.

Cho raised an eyebrow and Draco managed a sheepish grin. He seemed to forget that he was being judged for being a Death Eater. "State of the Greek technology. Leo and I were making them this summer, so that demigods could bring their weapons on them 24/7." He picked up a pen and uncapped it. "Based on Percy's pen, these weapons will always return to their owners. I'm not the owner, though," he said, and then pulled out a large calligraphy pen. "The calligraphy pen's mine, though, so you'll have to watch that."

Draco looked at their gaping mouths. "What? I'm a son of Athena, even if I don't act like it."

Cho looked at the pens, impressed, but remembered the Veritaserum test. "Luna, Neville?"

The door shut after a few moments. Percy looked deep in thought. "What is it?"

Percy frowned. "I got so tired in the fight so quickly. I should have at least lasted for ten minutes."

Nico's eyes widened in realization. "Styx."

"Styx?"

Nico nodded. "In the Second Titan War, Percy dipped in River Styx. You should have read that in your _Percy Jackson and the Olympian _copies, Harry," Nico said to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Anyways. Percy what did you focus on during your dip?"

"Annanbeth."

"And who fought you?"

"... Annabeth."

Nico nodded. "Yes, Annabeth's your weak point, even when the curse of Achilles is gone." He then turned to Cho. "Wait. Where are we going?"

"What do you mean?"

Nico resisted the sudden urge face-palmed and Leo sighed. "Cho, I know you're not an Athena kid, but please tell me that we're going to drop of some campers. The Argo II uses way too much fuel for its own good."

Cho bit her lip. "Well... we could drop off everyone except Leo, Luna, Percy, and Nico. My group will head to the Underworld through the Orpheus passage, and Nico's could head to the LA entrance. You guys can make a pit stop at Camp Jupiter and pick up Jason and Hazel. That's all I have so far. Why do you ask?"

Nico turned to Leo. "How many days will it take to get to Camp Half-Blood?"

Leo tapped his chin. "Two, at the least."

Nico repressed a groan. "We need to burn the body on the ship then. Hold the ceremony here."

Harry was confused. "Burning?"

Nico waved it off. "It's in the books."

Percy asked, "But why not wait?"

Nico gave him a look. "Do you want Annabeth to attack again?

Percy didn't answer him straightforward, but Nico swore he heard a "Schist, he has a point."

Cho ran a hand through her hair. "Okay then. Wait, Percy, did you just swear?"

* * *

Neville shoved the Veritaserum down Draco's throat. Draco gagged. "Nev, I almost choked!"

Neville ignored the son of Athena and turned to Draco's half-sister. "Can you interrogate Drakon for me? I have no idea what to ask."

Draco scowled at the nickname, and Luna rolled her eyes. "Here's a good question to ask someone, Flower-Head," she turned to Draco. "Are you working for You-Know-Who?"

Neville face-palmed.

"No, I'm not working for _him._" Draco hissed.

"Than can you explain the Dark Mark?" Neville asked.

"Finally!" Luna exclaimed. "A sensible question!"

"Hey!" Neville said.

Draco sighed. "Will you to lovebirds just-"

Luna narrowed her eyes. "Complete that sentence and-"

"Also, to answer Nev's question, _yes, _I can explain the Dark Mark." Draco interrupted, then gave Luna a tight smirk, "Does the spell _Imperio_ ring a bell?"

Neville's mouth became _O-_shaped. "Well, seem's like you're clear-"

"Wait." Luna said, "We have to make sure he's not a Death Eater. He could be Bellatrix, or something."

Neville flinched at the said Death Eater's name. "Okay then. It's your question, since you know him better than I do."

Grey eyes met grey eyes. "_What is the one thing you regret that you told me?"_

"I..." he glanced down at his feet ashamed. "Before we knew about the '_o-m-gods, your a demigod!'_ thing, I said..." he took a deep breath. "I told you that the only reason your stepmom married your father started of with a one-night stand, and then, _then _I told you that you were a mistake. I told you that the only reason that they got married was because of you, the mistake."

Luna's breath hitched, and then she turned away. The next time she spoke, she said three words: "It's not him."

* * *

**:) Review.**

**Please vote on my poll!**

**. . .**

**bye now.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Wow, this came out quicker than I thought it would. :)**

**Hey, guys...I want your opinion... It's on the story...**

**The question is on my poll. **

**. . .**

**RRE.**

* * *

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. "I- I swear- I swear it's me, Luna!"

Luna's back faced her brother, and Draco felt denial. A stone sank itself in his chest.

"Luna," Neville said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "are you sure?"

"Well, unless my powers don't work. The mind-messaging goes along with the 99.9% accurate lie detector." She spat bitterly. "Take him outside to a prisoner's chamber."

"Luna-"

"Go!" She half-yelled. "Go." This time, the word was spoken quietly.

Neville cast a binding spell on Draco, and they both silently walked out of the room.

Draco and Neville exchanged looks. "Are you-" Draco whispered.

Neville gave a sad nod in reply, and the son of Athena knew that there was no way that he would get out from the prisoner's chamber's tonight.

* * *

"Cho." The said person turned to see Neville.

"Oh, Hi Flowerhead. How was the interrogation?"

It seemed like the wrong thing to ask.

"Draco's..." He hesitated. "Draco is in a prisoner's chamber."

"What?" Cho asked, disbelief flooding in her voice. "But-"

Neville nodded. "Luna's not taking it so well. Especially after what Drakon said."

The centurion sighed, and started to explain at Cho's expression. Her lips shaped into an _O. _"Ouch."

Neville nodded again. "Go talk to Luna, will you?"

"Okay." They started to walk away. "Why didn't you, though?"

Neville shrugged. "I'm not the one to comfort her." He split into a sudden, wolfish-like grin. "Plus, I'm not allowed in the girl's dorms."

Cho slapped him and then rushed to Luna's dorm.

* * *

"Hey." Cho walked in to Luna's dorm, the war meeting and interrogation finished. The daughter of Athena looked as if she was frozen by Medusa.

"What?" Luna asked quietly.

"Are- are you sure Drakon's not... him?" Cho inquired.

"Well, it works 99.9% of the time."

"99.9%." Cho stated. "How about that point one percent?"

"That's point one percent."

"Point one percent matters." Cho looked into Luna's eyes, and saw her as who she was before the wars- a child who believed that the world existed with Wrackspurts and Nargles under mistletoe, or rivers full of Gulping Plimpies. Cho saw a world of imagination that was broken by reality.

And her war-ridden heart added another crack to its collection.

"Luna?" Cho asked, "What if that memory- whatever you asked Draco, or something- Nev told me- what if that memory is buried somewhere in your mind?"

Luna gave her a died down version of the classic Athena kid's _don't-get-my-hopes-up _look.

"I could resurface the memory." Cho explained. "See if the memory is true, or not. Then we could see if Drakon's a spy."

Luna stayed silent, her eyes reflecting the gears turning in her head. Cho nudged her. "it's worth a shot."

Seconds passed. Luna mind-messaged Cho. _"Let's do this."_

* * *

"Hey, Nico?" Michael asked under the covers. The sunset passed, and the five boys were getting ready for bed. "What's- what's death, um..."

Nico turned in his Yu-Gi-Oh! pajamas. "Spit it out."

"Okay then." Cho's brother started again. "What's death... like?" His voice ended up in a nervous, mouse-like octave.

"It's..." Nico couldn't think of a good word. "Percy? Any ideas?"

Percy froze, in the middle of putting on a green sweatshirt. "Thanatos is... nice. I wouldn't want to see him everyday," _But I do, _" But... his job is necessary."

"Oh." Michael blinked. "Harry?"

"Thanatos?" Harry asked, "Isn't that the death god?"

"Kinda sorta," Michael replied. "But what do you think about him?"

Harry thought for a second. "I don't really know. I don't like his job, but reaping souls doesn't make him... him." Harry shrugged. "You can't judge him."

"Oh." Michael turned in his bed. "Okay then."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Just see him around Harry a lot." Michael stated casually. Harry almost grabbed the wand on the bed stand. "And my curiosity. Night."

Nico turned off the light.

_Creepy kid. _Harry thought.

He didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

**Haha. Harry trolling. :)**

**Vote on my [new] poll!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey. I have some reviews that tell me that most of you are confused, so here's a basic summary:**

**So, every demigod has a horcrux, which is why Nico's not dead. **

**Draco, Cho, Luna, and Neville are demigod wizards that go to Hogwarts with a bunch of others, and Ginny is going to be the Oracle after Rachel dies. **

**Hermione is a legacy of Eris and a baddy who has worked for first Kronos, then Gaea, and is now trying to get Uranus to attack Olympus. She also has the time turner - which is what Uranus wants - and controlled Nico and Percy to kill Annabeth. The spell which controlled them went wrong so she had to kill herself so that the boys wouldn't go haywire, and now she and Annabeth are in the Underworld.**

******Annabeth's 'rite of the dead' went wrong, and her horcrux didn't help her.**

**The alive demigods have realized that Hermione has the time turner and so wanted to get a quest and prophecy from Rachel to go to the Underworld and get it, but Rachel was unavailable so Leo suggested he make a time turner.**

**Cho organizes the quests: Leo, Jason, and Luna will get the ingredients for the time turner, Draco, Neville, and Cho are are going to the Underworld, and another team, Hazel, Nico, and Percy are also going. _SPOILER!_: _Harry and Ron insist on going along, so they will both end up tagging along with Cho's group._**

**A talking Inferi Annabeth attacks Percy and his dorm mates.**

**Draco is accused of being a Death Eater.**

**And, that's where this chapter comes in.**

**I hope that was helpful. :)**

**RRE!**

* * *

"Fleecy, do me a solid." Percy said early next morning, hidden in one of the stalls. "The Underworld, Annabeth Chase."

The mist Percy conjured shimmered, and Annabeth's ghostly figure showed up.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, sighing with relief. "How- What's going on?"

Annabeth was resting Hermione in a barren, dark field, daggers on the ground. "Per-Percy-" Annabeth said, and Hermione's eyes gleamed extraterrestrial blue while she grabbed on Annabeth's neck. "Percy, you need to-" The image blurred. "Don't come down here. It's a trap!"

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, and he reached for his pen. "What do you mean? Annabeth, we ha-"

Hermione's hand swiped the Iris-message, and Percy stared at the bathroom wall, searching for answers.

He ran a hand through his hair. "What- How?"

Percy sprinted out of the bathroom to look for Cho.

Someone needed to know.

* * *

"Cho!" Percy said, bursting into the dorm. "Cho! I need to tell you..."

Percy glanced at Cho, who's eyes were glowing yellow. The iris, the pupil, the whites- everything. Her fingers brushed over Luna's temples, seeming to search for answers. Luna's eyes glowed white.

Percy's gaze darted back and forth, confused. Alarmed, he rushed to Cho. "Cho? Cho, what-" He gripped her shoulders and shook her vigorously. "What happened? What's going on? I need to tell you something- Annabeth thinks going to the Underworld is a trap, and-" He shook her once again. "_Di immortales,_ just wake up!"

The glow from the girl's eyes faded away. Percy breathed out a sigh, shoulders relaxing in relief.. "Oh, thank the gods, you're all-"

The girls slumped on the bed, unconscious. "What? Oh no..."

Percy ran outside. "Medic!"

* * *

"So can someone please tell me what happened?" Percy asked Sev, who was squatting beside one of the cots. Two other Apollo kids were helping him make Cho and Luna comfortable.

Without looking, Sev answered Percy. "They're in a coma." He sent Percy a glance. "A mental disturbance. I'm guessing you had something to do with it?"

Percy, still standing, looked at his feet and blushed. Sev ruffled his hair. "When are you going to the barber? You need to chop of that hair."

Severus shook his head and laughed.

* * *

_"Medic!"_

Harry jumped to his feet and sprinted to the infirmary.

He then found a surprise.

Severus Snape, the fearsome potions master of Hogwarts, the bitter man that was his mum's ex-best friend...

... was currently ruffling Percy's hair and _laughing_.

Harry didn't know whether to be alarmed, or use the memory as blackmail.

All he did was lean on the doorpost and blinked.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

Harry turned to see Draco beside him. "Why are you out?"

"Nev's my guard." He pointed to the son of Proserpina, who was pretending to ignore their conversation. "But, it's a big shock, isn't it? Like diving in on a hot summer day into the freezing pool."

Bespectacled eyes blinked owlishly once again.

"I know," Draco whispered, "it is. Camp changes you. For the gods' sake, being a _demigod _changes you." Grey eyes meet green. "Look, I... need to apologize." Draco looked down awkwardly, and tensed. "For all my statements the past few years. For-" Hesitated again. "For everything, I guess."

"You know that you're gonna have to tell that to Ron, right?"

"Yes."

Harry uncharacteristically gave Draco a smirk. "You were sorted to quickly." Then Harry ruffled -_ruffled!- _Draco's hair.

Draco stood in shock for at least five minutes, still trying to soaking in all that happened. "So, you forgive me? Just like that?"

"Well," Harry hesitated, "I will remember. You- you scarred me." Draco winced. "You seem honest, though." Harry meet the other boy's gaze. "So I'll give you a second chance. And Hermione, if..."

He didn't finish the sentence, and both paused

"Well, I've still got Ron to get through." Draco said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Harry chuckled softly. "Yeah... he'll be harder."

* * *

**Guys...**

**We have 99 reviews. We're almost to the 100 review point. :) :) :) :) :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

**Here's a cookie: (: :)**

**Now go on and read the stuff in parentheses. _Then_ you could go.**

**(look at that shiny review button... isn't it shiny? oooooooooo...)**


End file.
